In a World of a Million
by Kendall N.S
Summary: AU When You're ranked over a million in a high-tech school, you can't help but notice the small things that are overlooked. The things that nobody bothers with that might just cost everything... -NejiTen, KabuTen- based off the novel 'Extras'
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, this goes for the entire story. _

_**Chapter One~**_

_TenTen POV_

Staring out the window, a large grin spread across my face. The large clock tower in the middle of the campus was just about to hit three-thirty, and then I could just run back to my dorm and fall asleep. I could really careless about the teacher droning on and on about what was going on during class. She loved me and I had an A in this class. So, I could care less.

Three, Two, One…….

A loud ding pronounced the time for us to leave and I jerked up from my chair and hurled my bag onto my back. My fingers flex and the eye screen flickers on, revealing the pings from other classes, Kin, Jun and other family members. At the very corner of the screen I could see my ranking from the millions of people that went to the school; 1,745,043. It was a very dismal number, but I could deal with it. It's not like I actually wanted to be famous.

"Kurosu TenTen-san," Kurenai-sensai said and I turned to face her, my eye screen flickered to match her face with a name and a number. Yuhi Kurenai; 5,103. A reputation shiver traveled through me like every time I saw her during class, her fame had escalated. This just proved that even teachers could be completely and utterly famous. Mostly due to the boys talking about her model-like beauty; with bedroom crimson eyes and kinky black hair that reached her mid-back, it wasn't surprising.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensai?" I asked politely, with a bow of course. It was practically a law to bow to those who had a higher rank than you, especially teachers. She stared at me for a moment, in almost disbelief. I usually couldn't stay still, and she would be one of the only people to have noticed that of all things.

"Would you stay after school and tutor a couple students of mine?" She asked slyly, her eyes sliding away from mine. She loved me so much that she was trying to up my face rank.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensai, but I can't." I said to her softly, "I have to study for myself."

She stared at me long and hard before sighing, "Alright, you may go now."

A light sigh of relief came from me and I walked down the hallways, my fingers twitching as I distracted myself with the eye screen. My face-rank remained the same, though Kurenai-sensei's seemed to go even higher. Apparently people were gossiping about her again. Luckily I wasn't being talked about. I hated hovercams. They were such an annoyance.

A ping rolled in with a red highlight around it; Jun. I chuckled as my fingers twitched to open it. She wanted to meet me in the courtyard. She always addressed the letters as 'Buns' it was her weird nickname for me since my hair was rolled into two buns on top of my head all the time. It kept it out of the way.

I began to flicker through the feeds; some were about the new hoverball game that was coming up and the last one that already passed. A boy with a bowl cut, Rock Lee, seemed to be leading the boy's hoverball team. His face-rank hovered around 7,000, it was still a lot. At least I didn't have to see him anymore. I could remember when we used to go to elementary school together. We weren't that close, but we shared crayons. He had the biggest smile that always made me laugh.

Twitching my fingers again, the feed with his wide smiling face disappeared and one flickered up about the female hoverball team. This one had a sandy haired girl with four pony tails on her head. She had transferred from Suna, which made her famous for just that until she became the star of the hoverball team. Subaku no Temari; 6,964. I hadn't really gotten to know her, but I heard she was a real bad ass. Most of her fame was from how often she was suspended and detention, but that didn't matter anymore. Her fame kept her from too much trouble and that made me laugh. It was from the trouble that she was famous!

Flicking around again, a sharp pain in my forehead made me fall backwards and my eye screen went a little haywire. It almost felt like I was going to have a seizure for a moment. My ring finger flicked, turning the eye screen off; apparently I walked straight into the corner of the corridor. Curse my inability to multitask! A light growl escapes my lips as I rubbed the angry spot on my forehead, oh joy, a bruise. How fitting for one of the most extra extras.

"Are you alright?" A soft, almost musical voice asked me and I looked up to see a girl with a manga head and wide, opaque eyes. I didn't even need to look at my eye screen to know who she was. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata; her rank always hovered from 7-15. But she was still extremely famous. An enormous reputation shake ran through my spine and I nearly fell down. There was a hovercam right behind her, and I could see a couple more trying to follow her.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine." I said to her gruffly before quickly walking away.

"W-wait!" Hyuuga Hinata called out one of her hand reached out, as if she was trying to keep me from running away. I'm not sure if it was the surge that she had or just her personality that made her look so vulnerable, but it made me want to hold her tight. Her huge eyes looked glossy, as if she was going to cry any minute now, and her lower lip looked as if it were threatening to tremble. So, I couldn't help but do what she said. The façade, as it seemed, was put to an end and a radiant smile broke out across her face. I could feel my face heat up and could see the cameras focusing in on her face. Some of them jostling to get the best angle.

"Yes?" I asked softly, it felt as though I could break her just by my tone of voice. There were lights flickering over one of her eyes, as if she was trying to figure out who I was. Her adorable face contorted in frustration.

"What's your name?"

"Kurosu," I said softly with a deep bow, "Kurosu TenTen."

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said, even though who she was was obvious, as she braved a step forwards with a short bow.

"It was nice to meet you, Hyuuga-hime, but I must leave." I said softly, before turning on heal and running as fast as I could to the court yard. My eyes watered as I didn't close them, I usually ran a lot with my eyes open. I didn't enjoy running into things.

I couldn't help but see Jun sitting on the large roots of a grand oak tree; it was an extra hang out, but it was a beautiful sight and the famous people were very sight-missing. Other than that, I could see both of her eye screens—typical for an art-head—flickering in unison in her dark hazel eyes. Her signature smirk was spread out onto her lips as her fingers twitched and she began to howl with laugher. Dark brown—nearly black—curls sprung around her head. Seeing her pale skinned face again made her face and name flicker before my eyes (I had turned my eye screen back on while running). Hiroshi Jun; 978,704. Her's was nearly as bad as mine and that was probably why she hung out with me.

As I reached her, I grabbed both of her ring fingers and turned off both of her eyescreens. Jun blinked a couple times before smirking at me, "Hello, Buns-chan. I just saw you on the feeds with Hyuuga-hime."

A scowl stretched out on my face and I began to flicker through the feeds again, and she was right. Apparently there was a hovercam that actually paid attention to the extra that was talking to Hyuuga Hinata. Every girl that was above the rank of 100, like Hyuuga Hinata, was referred to as hime and every boy that was above the rank of 100 was referred to as ouji. Everyone else who was higher than you was referred to as 'Senpai'. Anyone who was above the rank of 10, sometimes like Hyuuga Hinata, was referred to as hime-sama or ouji-sama.

Anyways, an extra-slammer by the name of Yatsu Ichigo—29,895—stood there, _'Who's the ugly extra talking to Hyuuga-hime?'_

I could feel the scowl deepen on my face, as if it was set in stone. Then, my eyescreen suddenly went blank. Looking down, I saw Jun hold onto my ring finger with a smirk.

"What did you want me down here for?" I asked her with an arched eyebrow, my gaze searching behind her. A large canvas was behind her. _So this was what it was about._

"Well," Jun started out as she pulled the canvas out from behind her back and flashed it into my gaze and I stared in complete and utter awe. The picture amazed me as I stared even closer at it. If I had the patience, I would count the light brush strokes that ran across it. It was of—what looked like—a forest that had a trickling creek. Of course, I've never seen an actual forest except in history books. We weren't really let off the island unless we had family permission, even though the littles and uglies that were in elementary school were often picked up. The middles and highschoolers were left in dorms.

"Do you hate it?" She asked biting down on her full lower lip, her fingers curling around the canvas as if it was a shield.

"Jui- chan," I started off with a sigh and she took an intake of breath, "Yakuno-ouji shouldn't be beating you in ratings."

She then hit me with the canvas, a wide smile on her face, "I don't compare to Yakuno-sama!" A wide blush taking over her cheeks; she always had a crush on him.

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer, she was an extra and Yakuno Sai—29—was extremely famous. A lot like me talking to Hyuuga Hinata, it was pretty much like a meteoroid crashing on this island right now; it was that rare. She just stared at me sadly before changing the subject, "Wanna go hoverboard racing?"

"Yes!" I said immediately flicked my fingers a couple times, pinging my hoverboard to come over _right now_. It crashed right into my torso that it came so quickly. Taking a quick glance towards my face-status; it was now 999,989. Wow, it took a dip. I didn't really care about face-status, but wow did it change quickly. A rather slow jackhammer began to go off in my head and I squeezed my fist tightly, turning the sound off.

Jun was rolling in laughter; her hoverboard was already there.

I hated how she did that. Not only was she an art-head but she was also a tech-head, more along the lines of an art-head.

"C'mon, Tart-head." I growled at her and she glared at me, it was my 'creative' combination of an art-head and a tech-head. She always hated it when I called her that. The pings began to slow and my eyes went directly to one with puppy dog eyes. I immediately knew who it was, Inuzuka Kiba—178—he had been my secret crush since I was a middle. Way before we were even able to get a surge, not that I was even able to get one. My mom didn't approve of them even though she let me get the eyescreen and skintenna, I couldn't wait till I was 17, then I'd be able to choose for myself. She only let me have those two things so that she, and my dad, would be able to ping me anytime they wanted to.

Even the crumblies had face-ranks, just usually not as high as anyone on the island.

My shoes gripped tightly to the hoverboard and I looked towards Jun, she was smirking at me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"You're as red as a tomato." She said while giggling, it was incredibly crazy-making also embarrassment-making. At least for me it was.

"Am not." I murmured under my breath, my fingers curling into fists as I shot a glare at her; she was balancing herself on her hoverboard. She wasn't she very good at it and was still learning, I only taught her a month ago. I couldn't help but smirk at the advantage I had over her right now. It was very happy-making to be better at something than she was.

"You were just thinking about Inuzuka-senpai, weren't you?" Jun stated with a wide grin and I hid my face from her. I hated it when someone did that. Especially her. She was able to read me so easily.

"Shut up," I snapped at her, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

A ding sounded in my head after the profanity escaped my lips. Every time someone cursed, they lost merits. Merits were like the Rusty money, except it's a lot harder to earn them. Sometimes I wish I was famous so I wouldn't have to earn anything, I could just ask for it; then the hole in the wall would give me what I wanted. That would be awesome.

"Three……Two…..One…" I counted down before taking off. The wind roared through my hair—it was still up in identical buns—and pulled at the loose strands. I could tell I was going really fast because I couldn't see Jun anymore. I would never go easy on her, no matter how much of a beginner she was at it.

The shapes around me blurred, but I could still see the map of the race in my eyescreen. The blue dot was me and the red dot was Jun, she was far behind me. Then, a gold dot appeared in my way. A gold dot? But only….

A sharp crack ran through me and I could feel my arms flailing around me to catch myself. When I came close enough to the ground, the crash bracelets came into effect and nearly ripped my arms out of their sockets. Then, it dropped me and a sharp pain wracked through my skull.

"Dammit…" I whispered before everything faded to black

_Review and I'll put up the next chapter! BTW, I used to be NinjaDancer, this is my new account. I'm ashamed of my old writing style and stories. That's why I made a new account. I'm now going by Kendall. Though you may call me Kit if you wish. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two-**_

_TenTen POV_

"Hyuuga-Ouji-sama, are you alright?"

"You don't need to worry about her, Hyuuga-Ouji-sama, she's just an extra."

"Hey!" A familiar voice interjected, "Move! TenTen, Are you ok?"

The bright light was incredibly dizzy-making and sent tremors into my mind and my eyescreen was flickering, trying to figure out what to do. So it was simply blinding enough and made me squint at whatever was there. My fingers automatically twitched to make the eyescreen tremble slightly before it cleared up, looking up; my vision was clearing back up. I could already feel a layer of fake skin they had put on a part of my neck. Must've hit it against a rock or something.

Looking around again, I could see Jun squatting next to me with a worried look; she was worse than my mother. There were other people and the golden dot came into mind, only top tenners had golden dots on the eyescreen. Hyuuga Hinata's face flickered into my mind and my eyes widened a little. I ran into Hyuuga Hinata?! That would be terrible; I could just picture her hurt, innocent face now.

A wince traveled through my body and I pulled my arms up to my chest in some sort of defense. My eyes squeezing shut.

"TeeeeeenTeeeeen!" Jun's voice vibrated as she grabbed my shoulders and began to shake them. Again, my eyes snap open to be blinded by the sunlight and Jun's worry.

"I'm fine, Jun! I'm fine!" I said as firmly as I could muster without wincing. Her face held disbelief. Taking in more of my surroundings, I saw several hovercams forming a reputation bubble around a boy, who was talking to a few wardens with groupies and—people who might be—friends. He was incredibly familiar; I just couldn't put a name on him. Long brown hair tied at the very end and the same eyes as Hyuuga Hinata, except not a manga head and normal sized. He looked as though he received the pretty operation before the mind rain came around.

"Neji?"

His eyes flickered to catch onto my own, widening only a fraction and I couldn't help but feel a little pride in surprising him. Though his stare was making me uncomfortable, so I tried to stand up and a sharp pang ran through my spine. I could tell I visibly winced, so I just put up a tough façade to make people think it didn't hurt. I forced a broad smile out onto my lips and it still didn't satisfy Jun. Her scowl was just all too obvious.

"C'mon, Buns, we're taking you to the hospital." Jun said, "We don't want a scar, so you'll get it surged off."

That stopped me, "No, I don't want a surge."

She turned to stare at me for a moment like I was crazy, not one of her eyescreens was on, "Why not?"

"I just don't." I said with a shrug. A light sigh escapes her and she shakes her head.

"Well, c'mon," She said as she continued to pull me towards the dorms, "At least take one of the pain pills."

Risking a glance back, Neji's eyes caught my own and I could've sworn that he said my name.

OoO

I took a deep breath in before opening the window wide, taking a cautious glance back I saw that Jun was still sound asleep. Though I still didn't let out that breath; it might cause me bad luck later. Or now. Her hearing is incredible and she is a very light sleeper. I always had to be cautious when she was sleeping and I wanted to sneak out.

Looking down at the ground, we were on the third story of the dorm so there weren't any monitors. Though my hoverboard drifted about half a foot beneath my window. Taking a risky leap, my grippy shoes attached to the board and I began to drift away from the dorm. If I was caught, I wouldn't be able to live it down that I'd have to earn back so many merits that they would put me down. Letting out the breath of air, I could feel the morning dew settling in on my head, sort of like a crown. It was wet-making to put it simply.

I began to push my board to go faster, there was a specific number for how fast we could go, but I was always able to get around those things and press it to go beyond the legal limit. It was very bubbly-making and sent excited tremors down my spine. It felt so good, and so vital. Like I was born to hoverboard and I was naturally good at it. Though this time I wasn't wearing my hair back in a set of buns, I just let it down and let it free. The brown locks seemed to float around me as the wind soared through them.

A real broad smile spread across my cheeks as I hunched my back only slightly squinted my eyes to see through the mist building up on my eyelashes. My eyescreen was off because the city could track me by that if it was on. With a quick swipe of my eyes, the water was gone but it was a little hard to swerve around the dead rock, rusty buildings that were kept there as monuments. When they claimed the island, they called it "Japan". Whatever _that_ was supposed to mean.

With a brief shake of my head, I continued to glide around the dead buildings as I got closer to my favorite spot on the entire island. As far as I knew, no one had tampered with it. There weren't even any metal grids near it. Only pure iron, so I'd have to get off of my hoverboard unless I wanted to get hurt.

I was getting closer and the hoverboard was slowing down as it reached the edge of the magnetic grid; my feet bracing for the jump off of the board. Then, I jumped off of it and thrill-making shivers traveled up my legs. The crashing of water soothed me and begged me to come even closer. I did.

A few tide pools decorated the edges, but there was the large waterfall cascading down the mountain side. Staring down at one of the pools, I could see a very clear reflection of myself. Smallish brown eyes with a small nose and not nearly full lips; nope, I'm just another ugly extra. Unfamiliar splashing awoke me from the reflection induced trance, and I looked up.

There, staring me down, was Hyuuga Neji.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not very good about that right now. Reviews will keep me writing. And I'm trying to combine my writing style with Scott Westerfeld's. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- **

He continued to stare down at me and I felt my hair flutter in front of my face, covering one of my eyes in the process. His hard, white eyes stared down into my own and I quickly looked away. I've never been able to look him straight in the eye for long. Especially after he got famous. It seemed as though he just completely hardened to the world around him when that happened. I suppose it was a part of his allure.

"Who are you?" His voice called out and I felt the air suck through my teeth quickly before jumping up and onto my hoverboard. After all of this time, I refuse to talk to him now. Not now, not ever.

A burn touched my eyes and I blinked before looking back, my hair kept getting in the way only to see him looking up at me. _Hyuuga Neji—5._ I turned back around and raced off back to the dorms, hopefully the monitors wouldn't catch me. I couldn't afford to lose anymore merits. Pushing the window up with ease, I noticed there wasn't a noise to be made. Then, I noticed the lamp on. _Shit._

Jun was awake.

She swiveled in her chair with her arms crossed across her chest and her dark, tangled locks wet. What seemed like a permanent scowl pulled across her face as she stared me down and I felt myself recoil. Yep, way too much like mom. "Off finding bliss, TenTen?" No nickname, bad sign.

"Yep, all the way in wonderland." I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood, as I hoisted myself through the window. I twisted my fingers slightly to make my hoverboard discretely go back to the shed where the others were.

"Well, go ahead," She said spreading her arms out expectedly, "tell me all about it and don't leave out any juicy details."

I sighed warily and let out a sigh before telling her everything. She absorbed all of it like a sponge, her eyes as wide as dinner saucers by the end of it. Then, she turned her eyescreen on—both of them. One moment her eyes were dark hazel, the next they were practically silver. Though I couldn't see her actually doing it, I knew she was pulling up too many windows at once. Her fingers twitched and her lips pursed. I could see her lips forming inaudible words, though I didn't question it.

Whenever you messed with her while she was in her mojo, she would get pissy. "Oh my…." She whispered under her breath and she stared at something, her eyes even wider if it was possible. Then, her eyes immediately went back to their original color before giving me a hard stare.

"Er, wh—?"

"Apparently one hovercam caught Hyuuga-Ouji-sama with a mysterious girl with long, brown hair near the waterfalls." Jun said unwavering, "I wonder who that could be?"

"At least he didn't know it was me," I sighed in relief, "Hyuuga-Ouji-sama has never seen me with my hair down."

"I wouldn't say that so quickly," She said immediately and one her eyes turned completely white, her eyescreen was back on. "There are theories, how long has your sound been off?"

"Er….I dunno…." I said as I flicked my eyescreen on and turned on my sound. Dear lord that was a mistake. A jackhammer resounded in my ears and I shuddered before turning the sound off again. Despite the large amount of sound, there weren't as many pings as I thought there would be. Most of them looked like advertisements, a few of them were warnings from the monitors—_dammit, they caught me_—and a few were from actual people. Some of them were of people I didn't even know.

Though one of them looked like chain mail from a famous kicker—Itsuna Ai, 2,652. Almost immediately her sharp face popped up, _"Who do you think Hyuuga-Ouji-Sama's secret fling is with?"_ was the title and I automatically felt heat rush to my cheeks out of anger. The picture of me flashed up on the screen with several other famous pictures lining the bottom. Of course, the most famous were first and it went along the row even to the most extra of extras. And at the very, very end of the list, was my name along with a picture of me with the fake skin plastered across my forehead. My brown hair in the normal buns looked slightly disarray and a few visible scrapes on my chin. A picture from middle school. Figures they wouldn't have any flattering pictures of an extra.

I quickly shook my head and turned off the eyescreen before looking at Jun's look of worry.

"Have you seen your face rank?" She asked, her other eye still white as she ogled at my newest face rank. I couldn't help but purse my lips as I turned it back on and looked at the very corner, my eyes widened. 93,201. _Damn!_

"How…..?" I asked, feeling my throat close up.

"It seems being last on a list gives ya a dip." She said with a smirk and I shot a glare at her. This wasn't funny! Famous people didn't get any sort of privacy! That was something I had to have, and I wouldn't be able to pay for other's hovercams as easily as Hyuuga Neji. I didn't have near enough merits stacked up to even get a better hovercam—mine is about the size of my fist.

Turning the eyescreen off again, I noticed Jun had her's turned off with bags lined under her eyes. No, she hadn't received any sort of surge save for the one that stopped moles and pimples from rising up on her skin, but that's about it other than the double eyescreen.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair before looking around the room, "Ya sleepy?"

I blinked a couple times at her sudden change in subject before realizing the excitement had worn off from escaping the gaze of Hyuuga Neji and the sleepiness I felt. I nodded and fell unceremoniously onto my bed without bothering to change into night clothes. I was out before Jun had the chance to turn out the lights.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I regretted it. It was one in the morning and I must've accidentally turned on my sound while I was sleeping. So, I was awoken by the sound of very slow and repetitive pings rolling in. It was like Chinese water torture, you can't stop it and if it continued—you would go insane. My fingers wound into a fist and the slow and insanity-making sound stopped all together before I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a thick light. The only way to explain that would be to have the wall screen on. A low groan ensued.

"Buns, what's with the groan?" Jun asked almost immediately, my vision was coming to so now I could see her lounging in a chair near her desk while playing up the wall screen. The large middle school picture of me was plastered onto the wall in high depth. I groaned again. "Aww, don't say that, I think your middle school picture is awfully _cute_."

We both knew she was lying, she was just using it as an excuse to edit and perk it up a bit. It had become one of her weird hobbies—find a picture of an ugly online and edit it so it looks pretty. It so happened that my picture had to be one of the top hitters since it was on that damnable list. Surely they already deleted it since she was an extra and Hyuuga Neji wouldn't be caught dead with an extra. A sharp bite of venom came with that thought and I looked closer at what she was doing.

The fake skin disappeared to be replaced with the patched tan that I earned from being outside so much, then that was smoothed over with a light shade of almonds. All of my scrapes disappeared beneath this pseudo skin and my face evened out. The sides became symmetrical and my eyes became a little wider. There was only one thing that was truly unusual—my eyes. The way she put them, they looked like a cat's. The pupil wasn't rounded; it was a slit and would round with how much light there was. The brown of my eyes accommodated golden flecks with the extra shimmer they added in during the surge. The thickness of my eyebrows thinned and arched. My hair—in the picture—took on the lightest threads of gold.

For some weird reason, or none at all—I grimaced. Something about perfection and to-die-for beauty always unnerved me. It was one of those reasons that I didn't rebel so much against my parents for not allowing me to a surg. I just didn't really care for them, but it would feel better if I got one.

"Don't you have any one else's face to gaud-i-fy?" I asked, as I walked towards her. Her fingers were twitching, adding smaller details that I wouldn't pay attention to.

"Yours is more fun." She said nonchalantly without looking at me. Annoyance pulsed in my forehead and I automatically grabbed both of her ring fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, the wall screen flickered before going back to the original beige that the room was painted. Her once white eyes turned back to the norm and annoyance painted her face. "What was that for?"

"You know good and well that I don't like it when you surge my face." I snapped as I let go of her fingers and crossed my arms over my chest for good measure. Jun just rolled her eyes and folded her hands in her lap and gave me a hard stare.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Hoverboard racing?"

She gave me another hard stare and I couldn't help but smirk, she was as bad at athletics as she was good at drawing. "How about that old rusty museum you like so much?"

I thought about it and felt the lightest touch of ecstasy roll through my mind. The rusty museum always had the beautiful weapons from the times where the world was separated into four countries and several provinces. From my extensive research, the weapons that I happened to adore were called: kunai, shuriken, senbon, Sais, katanas, crossbows, and so much more.

"Alright, let's call one of the town's hovercars since you've got the merits." She said with a roguish wink and I winced before looking at the corner of my eyescreen to see my merits hovered around half a million. It wasn't very much, especially since my face rank took a dip, and I was constantly losing them since I had a foul mouth.

"How 'bout we walk?" I suggested sheepishly and she eyed me for a moment.

"Fine," She sighed, "but if we run into any big faces, it's your fault."

"How's it my fault?" I retaliated immediately.

"You're a big face magnet." Jun snorted before flashing me a disarming smile, "You have met two of the Hyuugas, maybe you'll meet that little spit fire."

I refrained the urge to flinch as Hyuuga Hanabi's name came up. Her nickname was 'Little Spit Fire' due to her incredibly sharp tongue, that and the being able to get away with it as much as she wanted to. She was also a fashion guru who was very blunt and relentless on her opinion, no matter what the event. The young girl had her own channel for makeovers that she performed on the poor souls that she found and each received at least a quarter of a million hits. I quickly shook my head, there was a very, very low chance that I would meet another big face. After all, why would they come to the extra part of the island?

"We can walk," I insisted and she sighed.

"You make me put forward so much physical effort." Jun said melodramatically with an eye roll as we walked out of the dorms. I couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

I sat in front of the glass for what seemed like hours, but it felt like no time had passed at all. The artwork of the carefully crafted kunai and the elegance of the katana had always fascinated me since I was a little. Oh, how dearly I wanted to touch that sharp blade that could go through anything. Simply imagining all of the ways it could be used in battle sent shivers down my spine.

I broke my gaze away from the glass case to see Jun standing a good distance away from a cased in portrait, the eyes were what caught me on this one. It was the Hyuuga's eyes. It was well known that the Hyuuga and Uchiha were the ancient and powerful clans that when back centuries. This one was of a delicate woman who looked very similar to Hyuuga Hinata. The only difference was that it was natural beauty and not surged. I quickly shook my head as I approached a set of katana propped up on the wall and suddenly felt the longing to see them in battle. I couldn't help but notice a couple rust colored stains—blood stains. A small smirk pulled at my lips as I traced out the shape. If only I could have seen it, the grace the wielder must have held to keep such a stain on the sword.

I sigh of exhilaration escaped my lips as my finger traced on the glass. Sometimes, I thought I was born in the wrong time. I wished that I could have been trained under these rigorous conditions that these people held to such a reverence. To fight with such weapons…

Shaking my head again, I had to get out of this daydream. No one was allowed to use weapons here. Period. It was an express rule, the only thing I've ever seen close to a weapon was a pocket knife and it was almost immediately confiscated and the boy suspended for stealing from the museum. Sometimes I wish I could do just that. Killing for food and chopping down trees, a shiver traveled down my spine. It was a waste, but these wars they held. They must've surely been magnificent.

"Enjoying the display?" a smooth, masculine voice asked from my side and I spun around to face a boy that didn't look that much older than me. He had dark eyes with circular spectacles and silver hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Odd choice in color, it practically screamed surge.

I turned to look back at the katanas and the image of a slender woman decked out in a samurai's attire came to mind. "Yes"

"Not many appreciate the rusties for what they were useful for." He remarked as he stared at the katanas with veneration and something else that I couldn't quite name.

"I suppose," I said softly, "even though the rusties were freer than we are today."

"Why would you say that?" He asked curiously, his eyes meeting mine inquisitively.

"They had a choice in whether they wanted to defend their own bodies or not," I began to explain, "They defended their cities with themselves, not the technologies they made. They weren't able to use surgery since they couldn't do that then. They had healers, and that was for war veterans. Surely they had laws, but they were permitted to everything we're not."

"I see, you have a strange take on what happened since the historians don't exactly categorize it that way." He said unwavering and I couldn't break away from his gaze, "These ninja and samurai were tools of war and they knew it. They lived, breathed and died for what they believed with their own motives. Some for good others for bad even though things aren't always in black and white, some were the shades of grey in between…."

I nodded, "They were still able to learn such beautiful arts….I just wish it could be the same here."

"I don't think I caught your name." He interrupted before setting his hand out before him, "Yakushi Kabuto."

"Kurosu TenTen," I said immediately shaking his hand, though he pulled it up from the jerky movement and brushed his lips over my knuckles and I felt heat shoot to my cheeks. He surely was attractive, but I didn't realize he had any intention of flirting with me.

"Would you meet me in the courtyard tomorrow?" He asked, "Even though we've just met, I want to know you better."

I'm pretty sure I was gaping at him like a fish. No, I wasn't used to male attention at all. I was used to being treated as one of the guys. "Er…sure?"

"Bubbly, See you there at 3." He said, flashing me a dazzling smile before turning around. As soon as he was close to the door, I twitched my finger. I was just curious as to what his face rank was. Not many big faces came to the museum. Yakushi Kabuto—174.

With that, I suddenly felt very faint. Not even a reputation shiver to warn me that he was a senpai.

"Buns…?" Jun's voice came around with a mischievous grin, "What was that?"

"I think I'm going on a date." I said and she let out a squeal, it was practically her life's ambition to set me up with someone. In the midst of the excitement, a loud 'ding' resounded in my ears. My fingers flicked for a moment and my jaw set agape once again.

"Did you get a ping? Was it from Yakushi-senpai?"

"No……Hyuuga-Ouji-sama."

* * *

_A/N: Yep, updating this took me by surprise too. I'm also in need of a beta, so don't be scared to volunteer! Oh yeah, and review please. They fuel creativity. _


End file.
